The Stories Of Kyoto And Sun Glider
by danparker
Summary: Here are some stories that involves two Pegasus ponies. They first met each other, got to know each other and together, they'll have many adventures.
1. Meeting For The First Time

Meeting For The First Time

There lives a young adult Pegasus pony in the cloud city of Cloudsdale. The Pegasus pony was bright green with blue mane and tail. His cutie mark is a dark blue forward pointing arrow sandwiched between two light blue lines.

"Oh my!" the Pegasus pony said, waking up one morning, "I've nearly overslept! I must get ready to go now!" So the Pegasus pony got up and got ready. His name is Kyoto. Right now, he is going to an important Pegasus pony meeting before work.

He will talk about a project to the other Pegasus ponies. He called it "Cloud 8". "Right," Kyoto said, "I've got to be prepared." He knew it is really important to discuss.

Eventually, Kyoto is ready and he set off. On his way to the meeting, he spotted something. "Huh?" Kyoto thought as he was distracted. He saw another adult Pegasus pony, waiting to leave for work, too. "Wow," Kyoto thought, watching the other pony.

As soon as the other pony left, Kyoto continued on to his job as well. In the building where he is going, there were other Pegasus ponies, waiting to start their meeting. Eventually, Kyoto made it to his work meeting.

"Sorry, I'm late," Kyoto said as he walked into the room. "You're not late!" the boss said, "That is the 3rd time you've said that this week!" "Ok," Kyoto said, "I'm ready." "Then be ready now!" the boss said.

"Ok, ok," Kyoto responded, "I'll get ready to my presentation." And so he did. He faced a group of Pegasus ponies, all looking stern and serious. "Hello, everypony," Kyoto said, "I would like to present Project Cloud 8." The other ponies look stern. "It's supposed to be a special project for Cloudsdale, a program that will benefit the lives of everypony in Cloudsdale."

There was a moment of silence. "It's still a work in progress," Kyoto said embarassingly. "Hey, Kyoto!" a voice called. "Yes?" Kyoto replied, "What is it?" "Why didn't you go with Cloud 9?" the voice asked. "Because I thought it was overused," Kyoto answered meekly.

Then the other ponies began to talk to each other. Then one said, "We think your idea is a work in progress." "Yeah, that's true," Kyoto said, "But I didn't explain the details." "Well, go ahead," one of the Pegasus ponies called. "Well," Kyoto said, trying to explain the details, which involves better lifestyles for everypony in the city. But that is all he came up with.

"Oh brother," Kyoto groaned. "We'll talk more when you're improved," the boss told Kyoto, "Now everypony, meeting's done. Get to work now!"

So after a long days work, Kyoto went home. "Man, another boring day at work," Kyoto groaned. He was getting ready to fly home. Then Kyoto came across a turkey. "Hi there," Kyoto said to the turkey. The turkey didn't do anything.

"Oh well," Kyoto said and he flew back to his home. The turkey did nothing. "I don't get what that turkey is doing," Kyoto thought to himself.

Soon, he ran into a female Pegasus pony by accident. "Whoa!" the two nearly bumped into each other. The female Pegasus pony had a nearly pinkish red coat with a lavender mane and tail Her cutie mark is a sun with a glider. "Hello," she said, "You should watch where you are going."

"I know," Kyoto said, "I wasn't paying attention." The female Pegasus stared for a moment. Soon, the two decided to land. "My name is Sun Glider, by the way" the female pony said at last.

"Oh, Sun Glider, that's your name," Kyoto said, "My name is Kyoto. Oh yeah, I did see you earlier this morning." "You did?" Sun Glider said. "Yeah," Kyoto said, "I saw near the fountain." "Oh," Sun Glider said, "I was on my way to work."

"I was going to work, too!" Kyoto said. "It's very nice to meet you," Sun Glider said, "Kyoto." "Aw, shucks," Kyoto blushed. "I think you're a smart, wonderful Pegasus pony," Sun Glider told Kyoto.

"Oh," Kyoto said, "You think that?" "Of course I do!" Sun Glider said, "Why would you doubt yourself?" "Well, It's my job," Kyoto said, "I get nervous a lot of times and I don't really put much details into my own projects." "Oh," Sun Glider said, "Maybe we can talk about it." "Sure," Kyoto said.

So instead of going home, Kyoto and Sun Glider decided to talk about their lives.


	2. Getting To Know Each Other

Getting To Know Each Other

The two Pegasus ponies, Kyoto and Sun Glider decided to talk about their lives. Kyoto told Sun Glider about his career first.

"You see," Kyoto said, "My job is to make proposals for the lifestyles of Cloudsdale. And I was supposed to come up with big ideas. I do, but then I get nervous really easy. I couldn't put more details into my proposals. Although my coworkers never say my ideas were the worst ever, trust me, they're nice ponies, but deep down inside, that's what it feel like to me."

"Oh, don't feel that way," Sun Glider said, "Don't let what others think about what you do affect you." "Thanks," Kyoto said, "It's me. I'm the one who gets nervous." "Maybe I can help you with your problems," Sun Glider suggested. "Really?" Kyoto asked.

"Of course, silly," Sun Glider said. "Oh thanks," Kyoto said. "So Kyoto," Sun Glider said, "I was a stuttering mare, too." "Really?" Kyoto asked. "Sure," Sun Glider said, "Sometimes, "I don't get my plans worked out, too."

"Oh," Kyoto said, "What do you do?" "I work in a garden in Ponyville," Sun Glider explained. "I see," Kyoto thought. "Sometimes, I make a mistake with some of the flowers that I'm delivering," Sun Glider explained, "As a result, three of the flower shop ponies overreact and faint."

"I see," Kyoto said, "I would like you to show me." "Really?" Sun Glider said. "Sure," Kyoto said, "You can take me to this Ponyville someday." "Then I will," Sun Glider said, "And you can show me your projects for Cloudsdale." "I will!" Kyoto said, "I will show you my ideas."

"And maybe I could show you some of the flowers that I help deliver and work with," Sun Glider said. "It's a deal," Kyoto said. "Can we meet here again after work tomorrow?" Sun Glider asked.

"Sure," Kyoto answered, "If I don't have any after work meetings." "Then let's do so tomorrow!" Sun Glider said. "Of course I will!" Kyoto said. "Well, see you tomorrow!" Sun Glider said as she flew off to her home. "You too," Kyoto said as he flew off to his home.

While flying home, both Kyoto and Sun Glider had the same thought. "He's/She's my some pony!" they both said simultaneously. However, there lies a bright future for the two Pegasus ponies. At the time, they didn't know that.


	3. Share And Explain

Share And Explain

The following day after work, the two Pegasus ponies, Kyoto and Sun Glider have decided to meet up with each other at the same part of Cloudsdale where they've talked to each other yesterday. "Hello," both ponies said to each other when they've met. Then both stared at each other.

Then they both laughed. "We should start saying things at the same time," Sun Glider laughed. "Ok, ok," Kyoto agreed, "Not now." "So," Sun Glider said, "What do you want to show me?" Kyoto got out a pile of paper.

"Here are my plans," Kyoto said, "You see, they're not yet fully developed." "That's okay," Sun Glider said sympathetically, "You're trying and that is what's important for you." "Thanks," Kyoto said, "You're really the best pony I've ever met."

"I understand," Sun Glider smiled, "In your eyes." "Yeah," Kyoto said, "Here's one I'm not too happy with." "Really?" Sun Glider asked, "Please show it to me." So Kyoto did and Sun Glider took a look at it. "It's not that good," Kyoto said.

Sun Glider took a good hard look at what Kyoto showed her. "Hmm," Sun Glider said, "Raining Sprinkles. Actually that doesn't sound like a stupid idea." "Really?" Kyoto asked, "I thought."

"I'd never think badly of you," Sun Glider said, "Maybe this idea of yours could use some improvements." "Ok," Kyoto said, "But I need to think twice about using that idea."

"If you say so," Sun Glider said, "But I still would like to help you on that." "All right," Kyoto said, "Now, I got more ideas in development. And pre-thought." "Ok," Sun Glider said, "I would like to hear more of them."

"You will," Kyoto said. "Now can I show you what I do?" Sun Glider said. "Sure," Kyoto. "I would like to show you some of the flowers that I deliver," Sun Glider said. "Oh boy!" Kyoto said excitedly, "Please show me." "You did say please," Sun Glider said, "All right. Follow me." "Ok," Kyoto said.

Both he and Sun Glider flew to where she works. Soon, the two arrived in Ponyville. "Wow," Kyoto said, "Ponyville. I've heard stories about this place ever since I was a little colt. With wings, of course." "Ok, then," Sun Glider said, "Anyway, here is the flower shop." Kyoto looked the building where Sun Glider pointed at.

"Wow," Kyoto said, "Nice shop." "Thanks," Sun Glider said, "Oh, here comes my coworkers." "Oh," Kyoto said. That's when Roseluck, Daisy and Lily Valley showed up, bringing in a cart full of flowers.

"Oh, hey, Sun Glider," Lily Valley said. "Hello, Lily Valley," Sun Glider replied, "Nice load of flowers you've got there." "Yeah, and beautiful flowers, too," Kyoto said. "Thank you," Daisy replied. "Who's your friend?" Lily Valley asked.

"Oh, my name is Kyoto," Kyoto said, "I was showing my new friend what I do." "Same here," Sun Glider said, "That's why we're here." "I see," Daisy said, "Well, have fun with your friend, Sun Glider."

"You take care of yourself, too," Sun Glider said when suddenly, a large anvil fell from the sky and crushed the flower cart. Roseluck, Daisy and Lily Valley watched in horror. Kyoto and Sun Glider were surprised. "This is a disaster!" Daisy cried, "A disaster!" "Ahhhh!" Lily Valley screamed.

Soon all three ponies panicked and ran around in circles. "Yeah, it happens sometimes," Sun Glider said. "I see," Kyoto said, "By the way, where did that anvil come from anyway?"

Both Pegasus ponies looked up to see Derpy Hooves in the sky. She was delivering that anvil to a customer and of course, she had dropped it by accident. "Never carry anvils like that?" Kyoto suggested. "Yep," Sun Glider said.

Soon the two flew back to Cloudsdale after they've gotten more flowers for the flower ponies. "Kyoto," Sun Glider said, "Thanks for showing me what you do." "You too," Kyoto said, "I'm glad that I've met you." "Same here," Sun Glider said, "Well, see you tomorrow."

"You too," Kyoto said and both Pegasus ponies flew back to their homes. There is no doubt that Kyoto and Sun Glider will meet up with each other more times in the future.


	4. Double Time

Double Time

Today, both Kyoto and Sun Glider have now gotten to know each other very much by this time. Before flying off for work, the two have met up with each other for a moment. "Hello," Kyoto said.

"Hi," Sun Glider said. "You're off your flower delivery," Kyoto said. "And you're off to your planning for the town," Sun Glider said. "Yes," Kyoto said. "Yes," Sun Glider said. Then both ponies had to laugh.

"We need to talk better to each other," Sun Glider said. "Yeah, I agreed," Kyoto said. Soon, it was time for the two ponies to go to work.

They both had gone to their respective jobs. Kyoto had made plans for a better future for Cloudsdale with some improved ideas. This time, he wasn't ridiculed. "Hey, it's not ridiculous," Kyoto said. "We'd never said that," one of the Pegasus ponies said.

"It was just in its beginning stage. You know, the development stage." Kyoto carried on with his work like normal that day.

At the same time, Sun Glider had done her job very well that day, too, other than almost letting a squirrel eat a cartload of flowers Daisy had planned for Manehatten. "Hey," Sun Glider said, "It was a close call. Let's not forget that."

After their work was done for the day, Sun Glider and Kyoto had met up at a Cloudsdale park where little Pegasus fillies and foals were playing. "Well," Kyoto said, "This time, it's not just the two of us alone." "Looks that way," Sun Glider said.

Then some of the little kids noticed the two. "Look!" one said. "Shh!" another one said, "Not too loud!" Still, the little ponies looked at Kyoto and Sun Glider. "You know," Kyoto said, "I am starting to make some improvements with my ideas."

"Yes, I see," Sun Glider said with a smile. "All thanks to you, Sun Glider," Kyoto said. "Kyoto," Sun Glider said. "Yes?" Kyoto answered. "I've always thought that you were the best pony I have ever met in my whole life."

"That's really nice for you to say," Kyoto said. "I know," Sun Glider smiled. But then, Sun Glider really started to notice the fillies and foals. "Now, is there anything you want me to say?" Kyoto asked.

"Ok," Sun Glider said, "They're really looking at us too much. They think-" "Ok," Kyoto said, "Why don't you come over to my house for now? All right?"

"Sure," Sun Glider agreed and that's where the two ponies flew off too. "Aw, man!" one foal shouted, "It was getting too good!" So the little ponies went back to do what they were doing.


	5. Sun Glider's Stay

Sun Glider's Stay

Some time later, Kyoto and Sun Glider had gone to Kyoto's home. "Wow," Sun Glider said, "You've got a nice place here." "Why thank you," Kyoto said, "It was my grandfather's house." "I see," Sun Glider said.

"Thank you," Kyoto said, "You're welcome to come visit here whenever you want to." "Oh thank you, Kyoto," Sun Glider said, "Unless." "Unless what?" Sun Glider asked. "Oh, nothing," Kyoto said, "I was just thinking."

"Thinking of getting married?" Sun Glider said. "Yeah, that," Kyoto said. "Well, okay," Sun Glider said. "Someday," Kyoto said. "But for now," Sun Glider said, "I would like to hang around here with you."

"Tonight," Kyoto said, "Oh, right, let me show you around." "That's fine with me," Sun Glider said. So that's what Kyoto did. "You know, I have a kitchen, a living room and of course, a bathroom," Kyoto told Sun Glider. "Yes," Sun Glider said. "But there is one room that I have here," Kyoto said. "What's that?" Sun Glider asked. "Come," Kyoto said.

Kyoto then showed Sun Glider a room that she isn't familiar with. "This?" Sun Glider asked. "This is my grandfather's play den," Kyoto explained, "It hasn't been touched for a long time. Uh, toy-wise, actually. I come here just to think about him."

"Your grandfather must be really special to you," Sun Glider said. "Yes," Kyoto said, "He took care of me after my original parents divorced from each other." "Oh," Sun Glider said, feeling sympathy for Kyoto.

"My grandfather took care of me after my parents fought over me," Kyoto said, "Since then, he acted like both a mother and a father. He passed away a few years ago. But by then, I was mature enough to take care of myself. Still, I miss him everyday. And I only come to this room because we've gotten together here a lot."

"I see," Sun Glider said. "So, grandfather," Kyoto said, talking to the spirit of his deceased grandfather, "Is it all right if my new friend hangs out here with me?" There was a moment of silence. Sun Glider remained silent. After a minute or two. "Sun Glider," Kyoto finally said, "Yes, you can hang out here with me."

"You've asked him?" Sun Glider asked. "Yes," Kyoto answered, "So we're here now!" "Oh, Kyoto!" Sun Glider said excitedly. So the two remained in the play den for a long time.

Soon, it was time for Sun Glider to go home for the night. "Good night, Sun Glider," Kyoto said, "I'll see you tomorrow." "You too," Sun Glider said with a smile in her voice, "We're going to see each other again tomorrow."

"That's right," Kyoto said, "Well, good night." "Good night," Sun Glider said.

So as Sun Glider went back to her own home, as Kyoto went to bed, thinking of Sun Glider for the rest of the night. "I really do," Kyoto said, falling fast asleep.


	6. Kyoto's Hiccoughs

Kyoto's Hiccoughs

Today, Kyoto was getting ready to go to his usual job. "All right," he said as soon as he woke up that morning, "Time that I get going myself."

When he got out of bed and got himself prepared to go to himself, he thought to himself, "Today, I will make my presentation and later, meet up with Sun Glider. Then we'll do something special together and then, I'll show her my works and then we'll go to work and she'll show my presentation and do something special together and go to bed at morning and half time fun together and go to a cloud, whoa! Pout the breaks on, I'm talking out of control!"

After what he said, he stopped and panted like he had been running all over Equestria. "Too fast!" he exclaimed. Kyoto was talking so fast that he messed up all his sentences. "Whoa," Kyoto said after getting his breath back, "Talk about a tongue twister. Now to, hiccup! Get going, to work, hiccup! Wait, hiccup! Uh oh. Hiccup!"

Because Kyoto talked too fast, he ended up getting the hiccups. "Hiccup!" Kyoto hiccupped again. "Oh drat," Kyoto groaned, "Now what? Hiccup! Oh well. Hiccup!" So when it is time for work, Kyoto left his home. He tried to fly. "Here I go!" he said when he took off, "Hiccup! And oh no!"

Because he kept hiccupping, Kyoto suddenly lost control and crashed into a shack. "Sorry, hiccup!" Kyoto said to the pony who owned the shack. "Ok, hiccough," the pony replied. Kyoto tried again, but his hiccups made it difficult to fly like a normal Pegasus pony.

He didn't see Sun Glider on her way to work. Kyoto hiccupped all the way to work. When Kyoto got to work that day, he did his work like normal, other than constantly hiccupping all the time. Other ponies noticed this as well.

"Kyoto is sure hiccupping like crazy," one said. "Yeah," another one said, "Luckily, he's not going to give a presentation today. Or tomorrow for that matter."

When work was done for the day, Kyoto left to meet up with Sun Glider, hiccupping along the way. "This is one heck of a day," Kyoto thought to himself, "Hiccup!" Eventually, Kyoto met Sun Glider at a small park in the clouds. "Hello, Kyoto," Sun Glider said as soon as she saw her friend.

"Hello, hiccup!" Kyoto said as soon as he landed uncontrollably. "What?" Sun Glider thought. "Uh oh," Kyoto said embarrassingly, "Hiccup!" He hiccupped again. "Oh no!" Sun Glider said, "I've got to help you."

"All right then," Kyoto replied, "Hiccup! You're my friend. Hiccup! Please give it your best shot! Hiccup!" "All right," Sun Glider said, "Now I know the usual tricks won't work at all. I need to think of something." "Ok," Kyoto said, "Hiccup!"

"Maybe I should sleep over at your house tonight," Sun Glider suggested, "I'll help you figure a way to stop your stupid hiccups." "Ok, hiccup!" Kyoto replied, "Thank you. Hiccup!"

So, the two headed off to Kyoto's home. Kyoto hiccupped the whole way. "We'll figure this out," Sun Glider said. "Hope so," Kyoto replied, "Hiccup!" "I know so," Sun Glider smile, "Trust me."

With that said, they both fell fast asleep together. Kyoto hope so. However, he didn't know that he had stopped hiccupping as soon as he fell fast asleep with his friend.

The next morning, Kyoto and Sun Glider woke up to start their day. "Morning," Kyoto said to Sun Glider as soon as he woke up. "Good morning," Sun Glider answered, "That was one fine night time. Don't you think?"

"Yes," Kyoto replied, "I slept like a little foal." "Right, but do you know something?" Sun Glider asked, "We've slept pretty good yourself." "Yes," Kyoto agreed, "I know. Without any noises. What?" Kyoto was surprised. Sun Glider smiled.

"You're not hiccupping now," Sun Glider explained, "That's how." "Oh," Kyoto said, "It stopped." "Right," Sun Glider smiled, "You've believed in me. So that's what stopped the hiccups." Kyoto remained silent for a moment.

"You're right, Sun Glider," Kyoto said at last, "No more hiccups! They're gone!" "Right!" Sun Glider replied, "I said I would help you with your problem. And now it's taken care of." "Yes," Kyoto said happily. "It's because of us," Sun Glider answered.

"I see," Kyoto replied, "Thank you for sleeping with me." "You're welcome," Sun Glider said, "Let's go to work now." "Right," Kyoto said. So, that's what they did. Together.


	7. The Mystery Cave

The Mystery Cave

Shortly after Kyoto's hiccough problem, he was on his way to work. "Thank you, Sun Glider," Kyoto said as he looked back to see his friend flying off to her job. Kyoto then headed off to his job. Later that day, Sun Glider returned home from work early that day.

"Well, that ended kind of strange," Sun Glider thought to herself, "Then again, I'm not surprised."

That was because a herd of bison trampled over the flower beds and the three flower shop ponies had fainted as a result, as usual. "Oh, some things never change," Sun Glider thought to herself, chuckling.

She was looking forward to meeting up with Kyoto once again. Then she realized that he is still at work.

"Oh well," Sun Glider said as she landed. Sun Glider decided to go out flying for a while. "I wonder what is going on today," Sun Glider said, "There's got to be a special surprise lying in wait." So Sun Glider decided to fly down to the ground to see what may be going on.

Soon enough, she came across another Pegasus pony, who is with a unicorn pony. Both whom Sun Glider had never met before. "Well, I wonder what they are doing?" Sun Glider thought to herself. She decided to go down and take a look. "Um, excuse me," Sun Glider said.

The two ponies turned to see Sun Glider. "Oh, hi," the unicorn said. "Ok," the Pegasus pony said, "It's great to see another Pegasus pony around here." "Thanks," Sun Glider said. "My name is Snowdon," the unicorn pony said, "And."

"My name is Swift," the Pegasus pony said, "I can introduce myself, you know." "Sorry," Snowdon said. "Well, my name is Sun Glider," Sun Glider said, "Pleased to meet you, Snowdon and Swift." "Thank you," Snowdon said. "So what's going on here?" Sun Glider asked.

"Well," Swift said, "We were taking a look at this hole in the cliff." "Ok," Sun Glider replied, "Where is this 'hole' then?" "Over there," Swift answered and the Pegasus and the unicorn showed Sun Glider where they are pointing at.

"I See," Sun Glider said, "First of all, that is a cave." "I know that," Swift said. "So what about this cave?" Sun Glider asked. "I know it's a cave," Snowdon said, "Ponies says that it leads to a different world." "A different world?" Sun Glider repeated.

"Yeah," Snowdon replied, "Who knows what happens when another pony goes inside?" "Yeah," Swift agreed. "Well," Sun Glider said, "I'll go inside and see what happens."

And with that said, Sun Glider flew into the dark and mysterious cave.

"Take care," Swift said, watching Sun Glider disappear into the black cave.

Inside, Sun Glider looked all around, well, not really at all, considering that there's barely any source of light inside. "Maybe I'd better go back first," she thought and she turned to fly back out of the cave.

But she will be in for a big surprise. When Sun Glider flew out of the cave, everything around her is now different. "What's this?" she thought. Sun Glider had ended up in a different world. "What the heck?" Sun Glider thought, "What is this place?"

Sun Glider couldn't make out what she is seeing right now. Everything looked so weird to her. The pants, the animals, even the rocks. Sun Glider decided to take a look around anyway. "Wow," she thought, "What a weird place to be in Equestria."

Later, she knew that she is not in Equestria anymore. She spent hours looking around this weird dimension. "Ok," Sun Glider said, "I'm all weirded out now."

And so, she turned back and that was lucky for her. A few minutes later, something really creepy had jumped out with a loud noise. If Sun Glider had continued on, she would have ran right into it. Sun Glider did hear it roar, but because she had already gone so far back, it sounded faint to her.

In a few minutes, Sun Glider returned to where she had came out of and was back in the mysterious cave.

A few minutes later, Sun Glider emerged out of the cave and the first things that she saw was Swift and Snowdon. "So what is it like?" Snowdon asked. "Well," Sun Glider said, thinking about her experience. "I'm glad that you've spent one minute looking inside," Swift said.

"One minute?" Sun Glider repeated. "Yeah," Swift said, "You've only spent one minute exploring that cave." "Ok," Sun Glider said, "That was totally weird." So Sun Glider explained what she had experienced.

"Ok," Swift said, "This is something that is going to be a bit confusing to understand." "I understand, Sun Glider said, "Well, it was nice talking to you. I must go now." "Got a boyfriend?" Snowdon asked. "Yep," Sun Glider answered, "I'll meet him now. Bye!" And with that said, Sun Glider flew off. "What really happened in there?" Snowdon asked. "It is a mystery," Swift answered.

Soon, Sun Glider flew to where she would meet up with Kyoto that day. A few minutes later, Kyoto showed up. "Whew!" he said, "Next time, I need to think double time about my decision. Oh, Sun Glider!"

"Kyoto!" Sun Glider said excitedly, "It's nice to see you!" And the two hugged each other. "So, Sun Glider," Kyoto said, "What was going on?" "Well," Sun Glider said, "It's a long and mysterious story."

So she decided to explain more about her mysterious adventure, which left Kyoto kind of confused. But he didn't mind that at all, knowing now that he is with his best friend ever.


	8. Sun Glider's Decision

Sun Glider's Decision

One day, some weeks later, Sun Glider set out for her job once again. She decided to go to work early that day. On her way to her job, however, she kept thinking about Kyoto. "I wonder," Sun Glider thought to herself, "Maybe."

Soon, Sun Glider has arrived in Ponyville. "Hopefully those three will have recovered by now," Sun Glider said, "Again. Those three can be funny sometimes. Overreacting over some crushed flowers."

Then Sun Glider chuckled to herself. "They are silly sometimes," she said. But then, she continued to think about Kyoto some more. "Well," Sun Glider thought, "He is a nice pony and we've been meeting each other every day now.

In the past few weeks. Or maybe even longer than that. I'm not really sure about that. All I know is that we've been hanging out with each other, exchanging conversations and having some fun as well." Sun Glider looked back even more.

"I know it's been for a short while," she said, "But I had fun. And more importantly, so did he. That is what's important. To the both of us." And so, Sun Glider continued on thinking about Kyoto.

Soon enough, the three flower ponies, Roseluck, Lily Valley and Daisy showed up. "Morning, girls," Sun Glider said as she saw the three approaching her. "Glad to see you are here early, Daisy said. "Yeah," Sun Glider agreed, "I was just having some thoughts."

"Ok then," Roseluck said, "Let's hope that there would be no more destruction happening to our flowers." "Yes," Sun Glider agreed, "Let's hope not." "In fact," Lily Valley said, "There are some flowers that we would like for you to deliver to Cloudsdale." "Ok, then," Sun Glider agreed.

So Sun Glider set out for Cloudsdale. She was excited as she would be stopping by at where Kyoto works at to deliver some flowers. She was lucky to stop by at that place at that moment. Because Sun Glider saw Kyoto who was outside at the time. Kyoto smiled when he saw Sun Glider stopping by.

"Thanks," Kyoto said when he saw his girlfriend, "Nice to see you working around here today." "Thanks," Sun Glider said with a smile, "I'm making my rounds today." "I see," Kyoto said. "Oh, and here are some flowers for you," Sun Glider said as she gave Kyoto a large set of flowers.

"Wow," Kyoto thought, "This is a big bunch for me. Thanks. I'd really appreciate this." "You're welcome," Sun Glider smiled, "No biggie. Well, my delivery is done here. Must carry on." "Right," Kyoto said, "Thank you for stopping by."

"Oh, thanks," Sun Glider said, "I'm always happy to see you. Must be off now. See you when we're done today!" "Same here!" Kyoto said, "Good luck with your further deliveries!" "Ok!" Sun Glider said, "Bye!"

And Sun Glider flew off for more places tn Cloudsdale. Kyoto just smiled and then he went back inside.

After Sun Glider delivered her flowers in Cloudsdale, she returned to Ponyville. At the end of the day, Sun Glider was a happy Pegasus pony. "That felt great," she said, "And I'm going for it!"


	9. Being On Winter Time

Being On Winter Time

Today, Kyoto will be ready to go to work. This time, his job will be different. And so will Sun Glider's today, it is the day when all of the ponies clean up fall to make way for winter.

The cloud factories in Cloudsdale had already started making winter clouds and every Pegasus ponies were getting ready to send them across the Equestria land. Two Pegasus ponies, who were getting ready together to go to work are, of course, are Kyoto and Sun Glider.

As usual, they first met up at the local Cloudsdale park. "Morning, Sun Glider," Kyoto said. "Morning, Kyoto," Sun Glider said in response. "Whew!" Kyoto exclaimed, "It's starting to get cold here! Don't you agree?" "Yes," Sun Glider replied, "Winter is on its way. Ready to give it some helping hooves?"

"Yes!" Kyoto agreed. "Now let's go!" and the two Pegasus flew off to work together. "Let's see what's in store for us," Sun Glider said. "Me too," Kyoto replied. Sometime later that day, all of the Pegasus ponies got their orders and they all set to work.

Kyoto and Sun Glider had decided to all of their jobs together, of course. "I think it's a lot more fun this way," Sun Glider said to Kyoto. "Right," Kyoto said with a smile.

First, all of the earth ponies cleaned up the fallen leaves to get ready for winter. Of course, Kyoto and Sun Glider helped many of the earth ponies. After that, the earth ponies said "thanks" to Kyoto and Sun Glider and they continued on.

Also, they helped to bring in all of the snow clouds and placed them in the skies of Equestria. "This is kind of fun," Sun Glider said. "I know 100%," Kyoto replied. So every pony got ready for winter.

Kyoto and Sun Glider even helped some of the animals to get their food and shelter prepared for when they go to sleep for the winter. "Cute little critters," Sun Glider said. "Yes," Kyoto said. Thanks to Kyoto and Sun Glider working together with each other and every other pony, all of Equestria will be prepared for winter early that year.

Finally, after a week of getting ready, winter came to Equestria. "Well," Kyoto said, "We've all done it this time, don't you agree, everypony?" All of the other ponies agreed. But the one who agreed with Kyoto the most is Sun Glider. "I know so," she said to Kyoto.

Later that day, when Kyoto was at this home, resting. Then he said, "All right, I'll do it!"


	10. Making The Final Decision

Making The Final Decision

Several months had passed and soon, it was Spring time in Equestria. Everypony had a wonderful winter season, and also, a wonderful Hearths Warming Eve, and thus, it was time for them to move on.

On one particular day is when Kyoto will make his choice for Sun Glider. "I've now made enough money to get it," he thought to himself while doing his job, "I'll ask her today."

At the same time, Sun Glider is making her final decision as well. "Ok," she thought, "I'll ask him. Today." The two then decided to continue on with their daily jobs at the same time and by the end of the day, the two decided to go to a play in Canterlot together.

Of course, both ponies were of coursed dressed for this kind of special occasion. "Hello Sun Glider," Kyoto said, "Looking nice tonight. And nice night, too." "I know," Sun Glider said with a smile, "This is how I always look." "Of course," Kyoto smiled.

And so, the two went inside the theater in which the play is being held. During the three hours they've spent together, several plays had performed that night. "Well, this is nice," Sun Glider said. "Yeah, I agree," Kyoto said. The two ponies continued to watched the plays that night.

Night came and the play was coming to an end. "It was a mixed reaction," Sun Glider said to herself. There was one more performance that night. "All right, Mountain Moron," the manager said, "You're on now." "Eh, who?" Mountain Moron said, not thinking about his performance at all.

"I heard that the last performance will be quiet an experience," Sun Glider said to Kyoto. "Ok," Kyoto replied. "Ladies and gentlemen," said the announcer, "Please put your hands together for the Aerial Mountain Moron! Wait a minute, what? Who wrote this?!"

There was no applause as Mountain Moron walked onto the stage and thus, he began to perform. Or that's what he thinks, not really, of course. "What THE!" one of the ponies in the audience shouted. Mountain Moron continued with his performance, which is just walking around, doing nothing.

The audiences were displeased with his so-called act, which was, of course, lame. Two of the audience members got up, grabbed some tomatoes from a stand and threw them at the stupid pony. Soon, they all began to boo at him.

"The play was really nice," said one of the audiences, "Until this idiot came up!" "Oh!" Mountain Moron groaned as the audience continued to throw tomatoes at him, continuing to boo at him, some of them chanting, "You stink!" repeatedly. "I thought I would make progress out of this pony!" the stage manager said.

The audience continued to boo at Mountain Moron, throwing tomatoes at them and telling them that he stinks. "You are an idiot!" one pony shouted at Mountain Moron. Both Kyoto and Sun Glider stared in surprise."Didn't expect this kind of behavior," Sun Glider said.

Some minutes later, the two decided to leave the theater together. "Yeah, that is one heck of an experience," Sun Glider said. "I couldn't agree more," Kyoto replied, "Even if that idiot showed up at the end and the audience making a mess out of everything. Never seen an audience go mad like that in, well, forever." "Ditto," Sun Glider replied.

The two then decided to go home together. "Thanks for spending the night with me at the play," Sun Glider said when they returned to Cloudsdale, "It was an experience." "You're welcome," Kyoto said, "I'm glad to send time with you." "Well," Sun Glider, "I'll see you tomorrow, Kyoto." "Yes," Kyoto replied.

Sun Glider was about to turn to go when Kyoto said something to her. "So, Sun Glider," Kyoto said, holding wedding ring, "Do you want to marry me?" Sun Glider beamed with happiness.

"Yes!" she said excitedly, "I do!" Sun Glider then hugged Kyoto happily. "Thank you," Kyoto said, "I'm glad for you."

"I'm happy for you, too!" Sun Glider said excitedly. And the two Pegasus ponies cheered in excitement.

Meanwhile, Mountain Moron cleaned up the stage, with Super Crusher supervising the dumb pony. "Make sure you get it nice and clean, you dummy," he said sternly. "What?" Mountain Moron replied, clueless as usual.


	11. Happy Time

Happy Time

One day after the proposal, Sun Glider was really happy. She beamed from cheek to cheek. "I can't believe it!" she exclaimed, "Kyoto! Proposing to me! Thank you! You've made my day happy!" At the same time, Kyoto was also feeling happy himself. "I've done it," he said to himself, "Now I will make Sun Glider a happy Pegasus pony."

"I've got to make plans!" both ponies said at the same time. Also, both ponies left to meet each other at the same time and in a few minutes, they both ran into each other. They meant to do it by accident.

"Oh, hi, Sun Glider," Kyoto said. "Hello," Sun Glider replied, "Kyoto. Nice to see you now." "Nice to see you too, Sun Glider," Kyoto replied. "Well," said Sun Glider, "Funny thing that we've run into each other now." "Yeah," said Kyoto.

"Thanks for asking to marry me yesterday," said Sun Glider, "It is one of the happiest moments of our life." "Your life," said Kyoto. "Right," Sun Glider said, "I know. No, wait! Our lives!"

"Right," Kyoto replied, "But, I'm glad to have asked you in the first place." "Right," giggled Sun Glider, "It is." "Right there," said Kyoto. "We should get our wedding plans started soon!" Sun Glider said excitedly. "Right," replied Kyoto.

Immediately, the two notice a familiar pony. "What the?" Sun Glider said. He had two huge metal wings on his back and he stood on the edge of a small cliff. Yes, it is Mountain Moron. "Say," Said Kyoto, "Isn't he the pony who?"

"Yep," Sun Glider replied, "I know. The same pony who performed poorly at Canterlot Theater yesterday." "He's an earth pony," Kyoto said, "And now he's trying to fly like us?" "Looks like it," said Sun Glider. "Cuckoo, cuckoo," said Mountain Moron. Then he jumped and fell to the ground, being crushed by the heavy steel wings in the process. Fortunately, he survived.

"What happened? Mountain Moron asked. "Not only that pony stinks at performance," one pony said, "He also doesn't know what kind of a pony he is!" "Never mind him," said Sun Glider, "Let's us enjoy our time together." "Which we will do now," Kyoto added. "Right," said Sun Glider.

"At lease we know what not to do for our wedding," Kyoto said jokingly. "Right," Sun Glider agreed. "Let's hang out together now," said Kyoto. "Ok," Sun Glider agreed. So together, both ponies will go forward with their marriage.


	12. Still On Day One

Still On Day One

Some time later that day, Kyoto and Sun Glider were still together. "I'm sorry," Sun Glider said to Kyoto, "I couldn't let you go." "That's okay," Kyoto replied, "I'm fine with that."

"Oh, good!" Sun Glider replied excitedly, "Thank you, Kyoto!" "Ok," said Kyoto, "Now, we should get things prepared for our wedding." "Yes," Sun Glider said, "Which won't be for a few months."

"That's true," Kyoto admitted. "So we can hang out together for all we want before our marriage," Sun Glider suggested. "Of course we can," Kyoto replied, "But we got a lot of time to prepare for our marriage." "Right!" Sun Glider agreed, "We should invite our friends."

"Yeah," Kyoto agreed, "I'm going to suggest that we have our wedding somewhere in town." "I guess not Cloudsdale, right?" Sun Glider asked. "No," Kyoto said, "Only Pegasus ponies can live in Cloudsdale. We know what happens to earth ponies and unicorn ponies, right?"

"Yeah, I know," said Sun Glider. "Don't think about it," Kyoto said suddenly. "I won't," said Sun Glider. "So like I've suggested it, our marriage will take place somewhere down on the ground." "And thus, we'll invite our friends," Sun Glider said, "Mostly from Ponyville." "That's right," Kyoto said.

And that's when a familiar sight appeared in front of the two. "Same pony?" Sun Glider asked. "Yep," Kyoto answered, "Mountain Moron. Still trying to fly, although this time, he is succeeding."

"Wee," Mountain Moron called out. He is flying on a glider, well, actually, he is gliding. "I'm impressed," said Kyoto, "He's flying!"

Just as he said that, the glider suddenly lost lift and Mountain Moron ended up plummeting to the ground. "Or not," said Sun Glider. Mountain Moron crashed down to the ground.

Fortunately, he survived the fall this time and walked away, scratched, but unharmed. "Well, we'll think this out," said Sun Glider. "Yes, we will," Kyoto agreed, "We will, my love." "Right," Sun Glider answered with a smile in her voice.


	13. Lunch Time Is The Quiet Time

Lunch Time Is The Quiet Time

That afternoon, Kyoto and Sun Glider continued to spend their day together. Although. "Well," Kyoto said, "Maybe we should go down and see if that simpleton is okay." "That's fine, my love," Sun Glider agreed and the two ponies flew down to see Mountain Moron's condition.

Like it is, Mountain Moron survived his fall. He walked away, bruised, but in almost decent condition.

"He's fine," Kyoto concluded. "Ok," Sun Glider agreed, "Back to Cloudsdale now?" "Why yes," Kyoto agreed.

And so, the two flew back to Cloudsdale together. "Well," said Kyoto, "I suggest that we get a head start now." "At what?" Sun Glider asked. "I suggest that we go out to lunch right now," Kyoto said, "Maybe we could start there." "Ok," Sun Glider agreed, "At what place?"

"I got one in mind," Kyoto said, "How about at Seagulls?" "Seagulls?" Sun Glider repeated. "It's named after a group of birds," Kyoto explained, "No pony knows why. Oh well. That's one mystery that won't be solved." "I guess so," Sun Glider chuckled.

And so, the two had lunch that the small restaurant in Cloudsdale. At one point during their lunch. "Hey look," Sun Glider called out, "Birds." "Right," Kyoto said, "Those are seagulls." "Oh, thanks for telling me that," Sun Glider said, "Thanks. But somehow, I can hear all of those birds shouting 'Mine!' all the time."

"You must be imagining it," Kyoto said. "I guess you're right," Sun Glider agreed, "Sorry." "No problem," Kyoto smiled, "I'm glad to be enjoying this moment with you." "Me too," said Sun Glider.

And the two hugged each other. However. "Uh, maybe we shouldn't do this in public," Sun Glider said, letting go of Kyoto. "Sorry," said Kyoto.

After the two had their lunch, they decided to go out flying for a while outside of Cloudsdale. "This is a lovely day," said Sun Glider. "Why yes it is," Kyoto replied, "So, do you have anything else in mind?" "Well," said Sun Glider, "I think I might have one thing in mind."

"Ok," said Kyoto, "Let me hear it." "It's," Sun Glider began.


	14. Very Late Night Flight

Very Late Night Flight

That evening, it was time for the princess to lower the sun and to bring up the moon. And both Pegasus ponies, Kyoto and Sun Glider, engaged to be married soon, started at the wonderful sight from a cloud tower, a tower in Cloudsdale that is literally made of clouds.

"Ah," said Kyoto, "What a wonderful sunset. Don't you agree, Sun Glider?" "Yes," Sun Glider agreed, "I do, my love." "I know so," said Kyoto. Hours passed and the two kept on watching the moon rising.

"Wow," said Sun Glider, "That was marvelous. Thanks for watching it with me, Kyoto." "No problem," said Kyoto, "So, should we get to sleep?" "Not really," Sun Glider answered. "Then what would you like to do?" Kyoto asked in a calm voice. Sun Glider thought about it for a moment.

"I have an idea," Sun Glider said at last. "Yes?" Kyoto asked. "Let's go out flying!" Sun Glider said, "Together! Towards the setting sun." Kyoto thought about it for a moment. "All right," Kyoto said, "You want, then let's get flying!"

"Right you are, my love!" Sun Glider replied in excitement as both Pegasus jumped into the air and began flying towards the night sky. "Well," said Kyoto, "What now?" "Now," said Sun Glider, "We go, silly!"

"Right!" Kyoto agreed and the two began to fly into the night sky together. "Wow," said Sun Glider. "Glad this is your idea," Kyoto told Sun Glider, "It is a wonder of a time in Equestria." "Right," Sun Glider agreed, "It is."

"I'm glad you see it that way," said Kyoto. "Ok," said Sun Glider as they continued to fly through the night sky. "I've never been out this far at night," Sun Glider told Kyoto, "But I've always wanted to as a filly."

"Well," Kyoto said, "Then this is a first time for everything." "I know!" Sun Glider agreed. "Want to go further?" Kyoto asked. "OF course!" Sun Glider called back and the two gone off further in to the night sky.

They kept on flying for a few more minutes until. "All right," Kyoto said, "It's getting late now, so we should go back home now." "Right," Sun Glider agreed, "Let's go home." "Right," Kyoto agreed and thus, the two flew back to their homes together.

"That was fun!" Sun Glider said to Kyoto. "I'm glad you had a marvelous night time," Kyoto said, "We should do something like this again real soon." "Deal," Sun Glider answered as the two returned to their homes.


	15. Final Destination And Decision

Final Destination And Decision

The next morning, both Kyoto and Sun Glider woke up simultaneously. After their breakfast, the two met up at the local Cloudsdale park. "Well," said Kyoto, "Today is a lovely day." "Yes, it is," Sun Glider agreed, "It is. As usual, thanks to us, Pegasus."

"That's right," said Kyoto, "So, Sun Glider, where do you think we should have our wedding?" "Well," Sun Glider said, "I'm not sure." "Well, why don't we go out flying about?" Kyoto suggested, "Then we'll decide where to have our wedding."

"That's a great idea," said Sun Glider, happy with Kyoto's idea, "Are you ready now?" "Why yes, my love," Kyoto replied, "I'm ready!" "Let's go!" Sun Glider declared and both Pegasus ponies flew off together to wherever they are going, making suggestions along the way.

"How about Manehatten?" Sun Glider suggested. "I'm not sure," Kyoto answered. "What about Canterlot?" Sun Glider asked. "I don't know either," Kyoto replied, "Maybe somewhere in the north?" "I think it's a cold idea," Sun Glider replied. "Right," Kyoto replied, "A chilly idea. I'm not sure about Flutter Valley."

"And what about Maretropolis?" Sun Glider suggested, "I think it might be too much." "Well," Kyoto said, "Keep trying, Sun Glider. I know we can come up with an idea right away!" "Yes," Sun Glider agreed, "We can."

The two Pegasus prepared to turn back for Cloudsdale when they both came up with the same idea. "Wait a minute," Kyoto and Sun Glider said together, "One place!" And so, they flew to where they are thinking about. "Ponyville!" both Kyoto and Sun Glider said together.

Then they looked at each other and laughed. "We have the same idea," Kyoto laughed. "Right!" Sun Glider agreed, "It really works!" "Ok then," said Kyoto, "Ponyville it is! We will have out wedding in Ponyville! Everypony is welcomed!"

"Oh, that's right!" Sun Glider said in agreement. "Right, my love!" Kyoto said, "And together, this is nothing we can't do." "Right," Sun Glider said.


End file.
